STARLIT NIGHT
by raineylova93
Summary: Ada dua hal yang paling disukai Jinyoung di dunia ini. Pertama: duduk di beranda dan melihat bintang. Kedua: Tetangga next doornya yang menawan. (kali ini Crackpair!Jongyoung alias JonghyunxJinyoung. yaoi/boyxboy,B1A4,CNBlue)
1. Chapter 1

**STARLIT NIGHT**

**Cast:**

\- Jinyoung

\- Jonghyun (CNBlue)

\- Sandeul

\- Gongchan

\- Tiffany (SNSD)

**Support Cast:**

\- CNU

\- Baro

**Rating : M (Maybe) **

**Peringatan Keras: No 'bed time'!  
**

**Crackpair!, OOC, AU, Romance, Songfic, Fluff, Yaoi/BxB**

**Typo, bahasa campur aduk**

**RnR (^^)**

Akhir – akhir ini ada dua hal yang disukai Jinyoung. Selain duduk di beranda apartemennya dan melihat bintang – bintang di langit, dia juga suka melihat tetangga next doornya.

"Selamat malam. Melihat bintang lagi?"

Jinyoung berani bertaruh apa saja demi senyum manis dari tetangga tampan yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu.

Namja itu adalah Lee Jonghyun. Dia baru sebulan yang lalu pindah di kamar apartemen di sebelah kamar Jinyoung. Usianya hanya terpaut setahun di atas Jinyoung. Sama – sama mahasiswa. Bedanya, Jonghyun di Seoul Institute of the Arts, sedangkan Jinyoung di Yonsei University. Dan satu hal keren lagi yang menambah poin plus Jonghyun di mata Jinyoung adalah namja itu seorang musisi a.k.a gitaris band di kampusnya.

Goddamnit. He's really into this guy.

"Iya. Seperti yang kau lihat." Ujar Jinyoung berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Padahal selain ingin melihat bintang, dia juga ingin menghabiskan malam 'berkualitas' berdua saja dengan Jonghyun. Mengobrolkan apa saja, menertawakan apa saja dan melakukan apa saja seperti malam – malam sebelumnya. Yaa, tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih.

Jonghyun menampilkan kedua lesung pipit indahnya lagi. Tak pernah gagal membuat seorang Jung Jinyoung terhipnotis sampai lupa caranya bernapas.

"Lagi cari inspirasi?" Gantian Jinyoung yang bertanya.

Jonghyun menyalakan sebatang rokok kemudian menghisapnya, "Iya. Apa kau punya saran?"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal laguku yang berikutnya. Aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi. Suaramu boleh juga."

Pipi Jinyoung merona merah. Oh God. Sekeras itukah suaranya sampai bisa kedengeran ke sebelah?

"M… maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu? Kalau begitu mulai besok akan kunyanyikan dalam hati."

Jonghyun tertawa, "Sama sekali tidak mengganggu dan tidak perlu minta maaf. Malah aku ingin mengajakmu duet."

"Benarkah?" Jinyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Selama sebulan ini dia cuma jadi pendengar sekaligus penikmat setia suara merdu dan petikan gitar Jonghyun dari balik dinding kamarnya, sekarang namja itu menawarinya duet secara langsung. Benar – benar dream comes true.

Jonghyun mengeluarkan gitar kayu dari balik punggungnya, "Tentu saja. Silahkan request sesuka hati."

Senyum Jinyoung melebar, "Bagaimana kalau Coldplay The Scientist?"

Jonghyun mematikan rokoknya yang belum sepenuhnya habis, "Boleh." Tukasnya kalem.

Tanpa ba – bi – bu lagi terciptalah petikan gitar 'The Scientist' Coldplay. Kedua orang itupun segera larut dalam suasana dan alunan melodi indah dari petikan gitar kayu milik Jonghyun. Oh iya, jangan lupakan latar belakang langit malam Seoul yang indah dengan taburan bintang – bintang yang menghiasinya.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan indahnya langit malam penuh bintang dari beranda kamarnya. Apalagi jika dia bisa menikmatinya berdua dengan Sang Flower Boy next door, Lee Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

"Ciee mentang – mentang punya tetangga ganteng tiap hari senyam – senyum terus." Ledek Sandeul saat mendapati teman baiknya itu sedang senyum – senyum sendiri untuk yang ke – 30 kalinya. Iya. Sandeul emang sengaja bawa stopwatch untuk ngitung senyam – senyum gaje Jinyoung.

"Hah?"

"Sudah. Tidak usah pura – pura bloon. Aku tau kau pasti sedang memikirkan dia. Hayoo ngaku?"

Jinyoung langsung salting, "Tidak ada yang tersenyum. Kau salah lihat." Meskipun tau usaha ngelesnya sia – sia, Jinyoung tetap saja berusaha.

"Aku sudah memotretnya lho. Mau kuperlihatkan?" Kali ini giliran Gongchan.

Jinyoung semakin salah tingkah, "Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawabnya sambil buru – buru menyeruput Vanilla milkshakenya.

Gongchan dan Sandeul terkekeh melihat temannya itu gelagapan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tapi kau beruntung, Jinnie. Punya tetangga ganteng dan baik hati begitu. Nggak seperti aku yang punya tetangga ajumma galak yang doyannya ngomel terus. Kalau enggak ingat kocek rasanya dari dulu udah pengen cepat – cepat pindah dari situ." Keluh Sandeul lagi – lagi soal tetangganya yang seorang ajumma resek bin bawel.

"Iya aku juga. Tetanggaku sepasang pasutri yang kerjanya ribut terus. Gak pernah akur. Mana harus dengerin kesepuluh anaknya yang kecil – kecil itu merengek dan menangis tiap hari. Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan jadi penghuni tetap RSJ saking stresnya mendengarkan mereka." Gongchan ikut – ikut mengeluh.

Kali ini gantian Jinyoung yang terkekeh, "Well, selamat ya. Kalian belum beruntung."

"Iya deh yang beruntung! Sombong banget." Sandeul manyun sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Terus diantara kalian belum ada kemajuan apa – apa gitu? Masih seputar nongkrong di beranda, ngeliat bintang bareng terus ngobrol?" Tanya Gongchan Kepo.

Jinyoung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gongchan. Kedua matanya menerawang keatas. Kemudian dia menarik napas panjang, "Nah… itu dia masalahnya."

.

.

.

.

Masalahnya adalah…

Tetangganya itu sudah punya pacar. Dan masalah berikutnya adalah mereka tiap kali ketemu pasti selalu bertengkar!

Thank God untung saja pacarnya itu tidak tinggal bareng dengan Jonghyun. Kalau enggak, mungkin dia juga musti sering – sering ke Rumah Sakit untuk ganti kuping. Bisa korslet kalau tiap hari harus mendengarkan sepasang kekasih meributkan hal – hal yang tidak penting. Apalagi biasanya pertengkaran mereka selalu dimulai oleh pihak cewek yang entah kenapa seperti tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk diperdebatkan.

BRAK, BRUK, PRANG, DUAK, KRASHH, CRANGG!

"APA – APAAN KAU!? DASAR COWOK PAYAH!"

Suara benda – benda gaib berjatuhan yang diiringi suara mak lampir ngomel dari kamar sebelah.

Jinyoung menghela napas. Kepalanya cenat – cenut seketika

"Berisik." Ditutupnya buku dipangkuannya. Kalau begini dia jadi gak bisa konsen belajar. Mana besok ada mid lagi.

_Keluar sebentar cari udara segar ah. Sekalian tunggu suasana jadi tenang kembali. _Pikir Jinyoung sambil melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Seperti biasa.

Jinyoung menyandarkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar terali besi berandanya. Angin malam yang sejuk segera menerpa wajahnya. Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan indahnya pemandangan langit malam dengan kerlap – kerlip lampu dari gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul. Setidaknya untuk saat ini… dia merasa tenang.

"Hai. Lagi nyari bintang jatuh ya?"

Jinyoung menoleh dan agak kaget mendapati namja itu kini tengah bersandar di pagar teralis berandanya. Heran. Sejak kapan dia ada disitu? Perasaan tadi dia gak dengar ada suara pintu terbuka? Apa karena saking terlalu asiknya melamun ya?

"Tidak juga. Lagi nyari udara segar. Di dalam sumpek."

Jonghyun tersenyum. Sudah tau maksud perkataan Jinyoung tadi, "Oh ya? Sama dong. Bedanya tidak ada ibu tiri jelmaan medusa di dalam kamarmu. Kau lebih beruntung."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya pengen sekali dia bilang : 'sudah tau nenek sihir jadi – jadiaan kok masih saja dipacari?' Tapi takut nenek sihirnya keluar dan menyambit kepalanya pake pisau. Nah, itu yang dia gak mau.

"Memang benar – benar melihat bintang itu sangat menenangkan ya." Tukas Jonghyun menginterupsi kebisuan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengangguk menyetujui, "Iya benar sekali." _–apalagi kalau diiringi nyanyianmu_. Lanjut Jinyoung dalam hati.

"Eh ngomong – ngomong, kau sudah ada saran untuk karyaku yang berikutnya?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jinyoung menelengkan kepala. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Berpikir bak detektif handal yang sedang menganalisis sesuatu, "Kalau menurutku sih… engg… dari kebiasaan sehari – hari juga bisa dibuat jadi lagu."

"Oke, misalkan?"

"Kau kan akhir – akhir ini suka nongkrong diberanda melihat bintang. Bagaimana kalau nanti buat lagu yang ada hubungannya dengan bintang?"

Jonghyun berpikir. Seperti menimbang – nimbang sesuatu, "Hmmm, bintang ya? Boleh juga. Saran yang bagus Mister Jung. Terima kasih banyak."

Jinyoung menampilkan senyum terbaiknya yang tak kalah manis, "Sama – sama Mister Lee."

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai ^_^! Akhirnya FF kedua rilis juga! (#Tepok tangan)

masih tentang biasku Jinyoung B1A4!

Ini ff yang terinspirasi dari salah satu lagunya CNBlue 'Starlit Night', selain itu lagu – lagu lain yang masuk di FF ini tmsuk yang paling aku

suka. Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa kok mesti Jonghyun yang jadi semenya? Kenapa bukan Minhyuk, Jungshin, atau Yonghwa? Simpel aja:

karena aku paling suka Jonghyun. (^^)v

sangaattt... sangaattt susah mencari FF B1a4 yang crackpair, jadi aku mencoba bereksperimen sendiri.

Please don't bash and don't be a silent reader.


	2. Chapter 2

**STARLIT NIGHT**

Dok, dok, dok.

"Jinyoung? Kau belum tidur kan?"

Jinyoung melepas headset yang nemplok di kupingnya. Perasaan tadi ada yang manggil dia?

Dok, dok, dok. Suara ketokan di dinding kembali terdengar.

"Jinyoung-ah?"

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Hyung? Kaukah itu?"

"Bukan. Kapten Jack Sparrow. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi!"

Jinyoung meringis kemudian terkekeh, "Oh, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Jonghyun dari balik tembok.

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti kuperlihatkan. Ke beranda sekarang. Soalnya aku butuh pendapatmu."

Jinyoung mengangguk. Tapi sadar Jonghyun tidak bisa melihatnya buru – buru dia menjawab, "Oke. I'm coming!"

Begitu sampai di beranda, Jinyoung segera disambut oleh Pangeran Bergitar yang udah nangkring di atas pagar terali dengan senyuman melelehkan di beranda sebelah.

Jinyoung duduk di kursi, menghadap ke Jonghyun, "Nah, sekarang cepat perlihatkan padaku." Tukasnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ini adalah lagu baruku selanjutnya yang terinspirasi dari ide Tuan Jung tempo hari. Dengan judul : STARLIT NIGHT." Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada formal seolah – olah kayak penyanyi yang lagi nampil di atas panggung.

Kedua mata fox Jinyoung membulat takjub, "Sudah jadi? Wah, cepat mainkan! Aku mau dengar." Pinta Jinyoung antusias.

Jonghyun dengan lincah menggerakan jemarinya di atas senar gitar. Seketika terciptalah lantunan nada yang indah dan sangat ear catching. Jinyoung terpana sekaligus terpesona. Perlahan Jinyoung mulai larut dalam nyanyian Jonghyun. Sesekali dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bertepuk tangan mengikuti irama lagu yang dimainkan. Meskipun lagu yang dimainkan bahasa inggris bercampur jepang. Dia hanya mengerti bahasa inggrisnya itupun sebagian. Tapi gak apa – apalah. Yang penting Jonghyun ganteng banget. Belum lagi tatapan mata intens Jonghyun dan ekspresinya yang begitu sendu. Membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kenapa sih Jonghyun ngeliatinnya gitu banget? Dia kan jadi salting…

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Saking asiknya salting sendiri Jinyoung sampai gak sadar Jonghyun sudah berhenti nyanyi.

Jinyoung mengangguk, "I… iya bagus." Pujinya tulus, "Tapi… kok pake bahasa jepang? Aku kan jadi tidak mengerti." Namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibir. Terlihat sangat imut di mata Jonghyun.

Jonghyun nyengir, "Oh, begitu? Ya sudah. Akan kumainkan ulang dalam bahasa korea."

Jonghyun pun kembali memainkan lagu STARLIT NIGHT dalam bahasa korea. Ternyata maknanya sangat romantis dan menyentuh banget. Soal keinginan dan harapan seorang cowok saat melihat bintang jatuh. Dia berharap agar perasaan cintanya itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

"Aku berharap aku bisa melihat malam yang bercahaya bintang

Dengan mu sepanjang waktu dengan kamu selamanya ..."

Dag. Dig. Dug! Jinyoung merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada tadi. Pipinya memanas dan seluruh badannya bergetar oleh sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan.

Kenapa dia jadi kayak berasa lagi ditembak gini sama Jonghyun?

Ah! Stupid! Mana mungkin. Jonghyun kan sudah punya pacar. Lagipula dia kan namja straight. Buktinya punya pacar Tiffany yang notabene cewek tulen.

_Buang pikiran bodohmu jauh – jauh, Jinyoung! Dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu. _Jinyoung buru – buru menepis pikiran melanturnya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanya Jonghyun setelah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

Jinyoung tersenyum. Jujur dia terharu banget mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Ini bagus banget. Kau menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati." Jinyoung berlagak kayak komentator audisi pencari bakat.

"Syukurlah. Kalau kau suka. Aku jadi lega mendengarnya. Takut kalau ternyata tidak sesuai keinginanmu."

Hah?

"Mwo? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Jonghyun malah balik nanya.

"Itu tadi, kau bilang takut kalau tidak sesuai dengan…" Jinyoung menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, "Keinginanku."

Jonghyun tersenyum, "Oh yang itu. Tentu saja, karena ini kan lagu datangnya dari idemu. Aku takut kalau tidak sesuai keinginanmu nanti harus membuatnya ulang. Makan waktu lagi. Mana besok harus sudah kutampilkan di panggung."

Oh, gitu. Yaah, kecewa deh. Tapi perkataan Jonghyun barusan udah yang kayak dia ini pemilik label rekaman aja. Kalau gak sesuai keinginan batal kontrak!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak sesuai keinginanku? Itu kan lagu kau yang ciptakan. Aku hanya bantu saran. Jadi mau diubah atau tidak kan itu hakmu, hyung. Apa pendapatku sebegitu pentingnya ya?"

Jonghyun menatap Jinyoung penuh arti, "Tentu saja penting. Sangat penting."

Hah? Apa? Dia gak salah dengar, 'kan?!

"Karena kau adalah temanku. Dan pendapat dari seorang teman adalah yang terpenting."

Oh.

Yah.

Kecewa lagi deh.

Kebanting lagi deh.

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Jinyoung dengan raut agak kecewa. Ternyata jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Jonghyun mengernyit heran melihat Jinyoung yang menghela napas dengan wajah sayu, "Wae? Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne. Gwaenchanha." Jinyoung tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam. Terima kasih atas waktunya."

"Selamat malam juga. Eh, hyung… tunggu…!"

Sebenarnya masih ada sesuatu yang bikin Jinyoung penasaran. Cuma belum sempat dia tanyain karena Jonghyun udah keburu nyelonong masuk.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Kau."

Pertanda bahaya!

"Kau temannya Jonghyun, 'kan? Apa kau tau dia kemana?" Tanya Tiffany lebih terdengar seperti ngajak perang ketimbang bertanya,

Jinyoung tidak menoleh sama sekali, tidak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa yeoja yang sedang menegurnya ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau." Tukas Jinyoung acuh sambil sibuk mencari kunci pintu kamar dalam tasnya.

"Ini aneh. Padahal aku sudah menghubunginya daritadi pagi tapi tidak digubris sama sekali." Tiffany menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena Jinyoung masih sibuk dengan acara merogoh tasnya.

Merasa tidak terima diabaikan, Tiffany menepuk keras bahu Jinyoung. Membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung melotot horror, "Yak! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Kenapa sih perempuan ini menyebalkan sekali?!

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu." _–dan enyahlah dari hadapanku karena tampangmu bikin eneg!_ Tambah Jinyoung dalam hati.

"Oh ya? Jangan coba – coba untuk membohongiku! Kalian pasti sudah bersekongkol kan? Dia pasti sudah menyuruhmu untuk tutup mulut kan?" Tiffany malah nuduh seenak udelnya.

Rahang Jinyoung terkatup rapat. Berusaha menahan emosi, "Maaf, nuna. Kami memang berteman dekat. Tapi aku sama sekali bukan ibunya apalagi pacarnya yang tau setiap saat dimana dan sedang apa Jonghyun sekarang."

"MWO?! APA KAU BILANG?! KAU MENYINDIRKU, EOH?!" Ketus Tiffany tersinggung dengan suara memekik tajam. Membuat gendang telinga nyaris pecah.

"Menyindir?" Jinyoung pura – pura terkejut, "Aku tidak berniat menyindir sama sekali kok. Itu fakta kan? Seharusnya nuna yang lebih tau dibandingkan aku." Tukas Jinyoung dengan wajah tenang. Padahal kepala yeoja di depannya sudah berasap dan mulai mengeluarkan tanduk.

"Kau…"

"Bye, nuna! Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Yakk!"

BRAK. Pintu terbanting keras – keras tepat di depan muka Tiffany.

.

.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci kok."

Pintu kamar Jonghyun terbuka. Dan nongollah Jinyoung, "Hyung?"

Jonghyun melambaikan tangan menyuruh Jinyoung mendekat, "Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kuperdengarkan."

Jinyoung mendekat dengan perasaan antusias. Dia selalu antusias jika disuruh memperdengarkan lagu – lagu bandnya Jonghyun yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan ear catching. Dan seharusnya Jinyoung merasa terhormat banget karena setelah lagu STARLIT NIGHT itu, Jonghyun mendadak memperlakukannya seperti asisten sekaligus penasihat pribadi. Dia selalu dimintai pendapat macam – macam soal lagu – lagu ciptaannya dan lagu – lagu seperti apa saja yang akan dia ciptakan. Belum lagi Jonghyun selalu membuat Jinyoung menjadi pendengar pertama setelah lagu itu selesai dia buat. Jadi gimana dia gak merasa – ehem – special, coba?

"Sudah jadi lagu barunya?" Tanya Jinyoung langsung duduk lesehan di depan Jonghyun yang lagi mangku gitar di pahanya.

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Judulnya LOVE LIGHT. Mungkin akan ada bagian rapnya nanti tapi itu untuk Minhyuk. Akan kunyanyikan tanpa rap. Soalnya itu bukan keahlianku." Jonghyun cengengesan setelahnya sambil garuk – garuk kepala salting. Jinyoung tersenyum dan jadi ikutan salting, "Baiklah. Here it is." Jonghyun menghela napas sesaat. Lalu jari jemarinya kembali menari lincah diatas senar gitar.

"When i look at you my face gets red  
when i see you my heart goes thump thump  
i talk with shyness like a kid  
when i look at you i just smile out of nowhere  
like a fool I keep doing that  
I think love came to me

You're the president of my heart  
You're my chests' star embroider…"

Baru dengerin awalnya aja udah bikin detak jantung milik Jinyoung berdebar kencang. Saking kencangnya sampai – sampai rasanya pengen loncat keluar dari sarangnya.

"You make me stop breathing  
whatever you want  
because i love you  
There's no reason for my love you know

you're a darling  
you're more beautiful than the stars above in the night sky  
the shining thing deep inside my heart  
my own love light

I love you darling…"

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi di setiap lagu yang Jonghyun ciptakan akhir – akhir ini pasti ada unsur 'bintang' atau 'langit malam'. Kenapa ya? Dia boleh GR kan?

"Give me light next to me whenever  
every night i look at you  
and you're beautiful even when i look at you  
you're my love light

when i see you i feel like im up on the clouds  
it may be immature but i keep doing this  
i tihnk love came to me

you're a darling  
you're more beautiful than the stars above in the night sky  
the shining thing deep inside my heart  
my very own love light

i love you darling  
give me light next to me whenever  
every night i look at you  
and you're beautiful even when i look at you  
you're my love light

You're lovely…"

Jinyoung membeku dibawah tatapan dalam mata elang Jonghyun. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya tapi gagal. Dia malah keliatan kayak cacing kepanasan. Tubuh dan pipi Jinyoung seketika memanas. Perasaan bahagia yang menenangkan kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Yang jelas perasaan apa Jinyoung sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"You're more blinding than the sunlight up in that sky  
you shine the dark places inside my heart  
my own love light

i love you lovely  
even if i close my eyes i see you  
looking at you like this  
you're still blinding even when i see you  
You're my love light…"

Jonghyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan satu genjrengan di senar dan senyum puas yang mengembang di wajah tampannya, "Bagaimana?"

Jinyoung tidak sanggup berkata – kata saking terharu dan menghayatinya, "Ehmm…"

"Jangan – jangan jelek ya?" Tanya Jonghyun ragu melihat Jinyoung malah menunduk dalam diam. Andai saja namja itu tahu kalau Jinyoung lagi sibuk menyembunyikan wajah merona merahnya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap lurus – lurus ke mata Jonghyun.

"I…iya bagus kok. Aku suka. Sangat suka malah." Puji Jinyoung tulus dan malu – malu.

Mata Jonghyun memicing, "Jeongmal?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Ne."

Senyum manis Jonghyun merekah. Tangan kanannya terjulur mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jinyoung, "Aigoo! Jinnie-yaa… kau sangat manis. Apa kau benar – benar seorang namja?"

Bibir Jinyoung mempout manja, "Yaiyalah, hyung. Memangnya ada yeoja berdada tripleks kayak begini?"

Jonghyun pura – pura terkejut, "Oh ya? Sini biar kucek dulu!" Ternyata yang dimaksud Jonghyun dengan mengecek adalah menggelitiki dada dan pinggang Jinyoung hingga cowok itu ngakak guling – guling di lantai sambil berteriak minta ampun.

"Hyunggg! Ampunnn! Hentikaann! Geliii…"

"Tidak mau! Salah sendiri kau begitu manis!"

"Hyuunggg…"

Jonghyun menghentikan aksi menggelitiknya. Jinyoung menghentikan tawanya. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah terbaring di lantai dalam posisi begitu dekat selama beberapa saat. Saking dekatnya sampai – sampai Jonghyun bisa mendengar bunyi debaran jantung yang sangat keras. Entah itu miliknya atau milik namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya ini.

"Hyuung…"

"Ne?"

"Beraaat…"

Jonghyun tersentak sadar dan buru – buru bangkit berdiri.

"Oh iya maaf… maaf… aku, aku… yang tadi itu hanya becanda. Aku tidak bermaksud… begitu. Eh, tapi kau baik – baik saja kan?" Entah kenapa Jonghyun malah menanyakan keadaan Jinyoung. Sudah jelas kan namja itu tidak baik – baik saja. Malah nyaris pingsan tadi dalam kurungan tubuh Jonghyun.

Jinyoung bisa apa lagi selain mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir. Aku masih utuh kok." Jawabnya asbun.

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh, "Jadi menginapnya?"

Err… kayaknya gak dulu deh. Bukannya Jinyoung gak mau. Tapi dia takut jantungnya bisa pensiun dini kalau harus bobo satu kamar sama namja ini. Belum lagi otaknya mulai yadong dan ngebayangin yang bukan – bukan setelah kejadian tadi.

"Hmm, kurasa itu… bagaimana kalau lain kali saja? Soalnya masih mau ngerjain tugas. Deadline. Besok harus dikumpul." Jinyoung ngarang alasan.

"Tugas apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu." Tanya Jonghyun penuh perhatian.

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung. Aku masih bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Tolak Jinyoung halus.

Jonghyun tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mau membantumu. Itung – itung sebagai balas jasa karena kau selalu membantuku. Tapi kalau itu memang maumu ya apa boleh buat. Maybe next time?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Aku juga akan dengan sangat senang hati mau menerima bantuanmu, hyung. But maybe next time."

Jonghyun kembali mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jinyoung, membuat namja itu tersipu malu, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam."

Jinyoung balas tersenyum, "Malam."

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**STARLIT NIGHT**

Hari ini secara tidak sengaja Jinyoung bertemu dengan Jonghyun di toko manik – manik dekat kampusnya saat sedang menemani Gongchan mencari kado buat pacarnya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA, Oh Hayoung. Iya. Emang diantara Jinyoung sama Sandeul cuma Gongchan yang straight.

"Hai. Apa kabar?"

Jinyoung tertawa pelan, "Kita sudah sering bertemu, hyung. Tidak perlu menanyakan kabar segala."

"Kalau yang ini menurutmu bagai… Mwo?! Apa jangan – jangan dia tetangga tampan yang kau maksud itu?" Pekik Gongchan yang tiba – tiba nongol dan jadi perusak suasana.

Pengen banget rasanya dia jitak kepala Gongchan sampai jadi botak, "Gongchan, ini Jonghyun hyung tetangga sebelah kamarku. Hyung, ini Gong Chansik teman kuliahku." Jinyoung pura – pura budek dan tetap memperkenalkan Jonghyun pada Gongchan.

"Salam kenal, aku Lee Jonghyun." Kayaknya Jonghyun juga tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakan malu – maluin Gongchan tadi. Namja itu malah dengan santainya maju dan menyalami tangan Gongchan.

"Gong Chansik. Wah, pantas saja Jinyoung jadi bertingkah aneh setiap hari. Ternyata hyung memang setampan ini. Untung saja aku straight." Tukas Gongchan terlalu blak – blakan. Membuat Jinyoung keselek ludahnya sendiri saking kagetnya.

"Gong Chansik… akan kubunuh kau setelah ini…" Desis Jinyoung tajam dan penuh aura membunuh di telinga Gongchan. Membuat namja itu menelan ludah kasar dan memutuskan untuk bungkam. Jonghyun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah dua namja dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf, hyung. Temanku ini memang mulutnya suka ngaco. Jangan terlalu dimasukkan dalam hati. Dia hanya becanda kok." Jinyoung menjelaskan sambil garuk – garuk kepala salting. Wajahnya merona menahan malu.

"Tidak apa – apa kok. Aku mengerti. Oh iya ngomong – ngomong, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang menemani Chansik mencari kado. Hyung sendiri?"

"Sama. Aku juga mencari kado. Hari sabtu dia ulang tahun." Rasa – rasanya Jinyoung tidak perlu bertanya 'dia' siapa yang dimaksud Jonghyun.

"Sabtu? Wah, sama dengan hari ulang tahun Jinyoung, dong."

Jonghyun tertegun, "Benarkah?"

"Gongchan!" Jinyoung tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa jengkelnya. Bisa – bisanya bocah ini ngember soal hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?" Jonghyun menatap Jinyoung terkejut. Entah ini Cuma halusinasi atau perasaannya saja, tapi Jinyoung menangkap ada nada kecewa dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jonghyun tadi.

"Ah… engg, kurasa tanggal kelahiran bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diucapkan begitu saja tanpa ada pertanyaan dulu, hyung." Itu menurut Jinyoung. Soalnya dia bukan orang polos dan blak – blakan macam Gongchan yang bisa dengan mudahnya menyebutkan tanggal ulang tahunnya kesemua orang tanpa beban. Kalau gitu kenapa gak sekalian aja bilang: 'hyung, aku ulang tahun lho minggu depan. Tolong siapin kado sama kue tart ya.'? Kesannya kayak pengen ditau banget kan?

Jonghyun tertawa renyah, "Kau benar. Ini salahku tidak pernah menanyakannya. Kalau begitu untuk berjaga – jaga agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi, aku bilang saja sekalian ulang tahun ku masih enam bulan kemudian tanggal lima belas."

"Baiklah, hyung. Akan kuingat. Tapi maaf saja ya kalau nanti cuma bisa kasih ucapan. Soalnya mahasiswa. Maklum sering bokek."

Jonghyun tertawa lagi, "Oke, beres. Biar cuma ucapan saja asalkan itu dari kau, aku sudah sangat senang kok."

Ecieee… Jinyoung di gombal nih. Seneng banget gak, tuh?

Dan rasa – rasanya Gongchan masih cukup tahu diri untuk memilih minggat. Daripada jadi obat nyamuk, "Jinyoung, aku kesana dulu ya? Banyak bando – bando cantik disana. Mungkin Hayoung akan suka. Mari, hyung."

Kedua orang itu mengangguk kompak.

"Hei, kemarin Tiffany sudah cerita padaku."

Raut wajah Jinyoung otomatis ketarik kalau sudah mendengar nama Tiffany. Dan Jonghyun jelas sangat menyadari perubahan itu.

"Oh ya? Soal apa?" Tanya Jinyoung tanpa minat.

"Katanya dia sempat tersinggung dengan ucapanmu." Tukas Jonghyun.

_Gosh. Dasar pengadu!_

"Itu kesalahpahaman, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya. Itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Spontanitas saat melihat cewek – cewek dengan tingkah menyebalkan seperti pacar..." Jinyoung menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah tercenung dan serius namja dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia sudah bicara terlalu jauh, "Maaf, hyung. Bukan maksudku untuk… ehm, hanya saja…"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia memang menyebalkan. Malah harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu berada di posisi yang tidak enak. Salahku waktu itu tidak menghubunginya." Diluar dugaan Jonghyun malah minta maaf.

"Tidak apa – apa. Sudah dimaafkan kok." Jinyoung pengen sekali bilang harusnya wanita ular itu yang minta maaf. Tapi dia takut salah bicara lagi.

"Oh iya, kau tidak membeli apapun?" Jonghyun berganti topik karena suasananya mulai awkward.

"Tidak. Hanya menemani." Kemudian kedua mata Jinyoung segera tertuju pada kantong plastik kecil dalam genggaman Jonghyun, "Itu. Boleh aku lihat?" Tunjuk Jinyoung dengan rasa penasaran.

Jonghyun mengedikkan bahu tanda terserah, "Tentu saja."

Jinyoung pun segera membuka isinya. Ternyata jam tangan warna merah dengan gambar menara Eiffel berwarna emas di tengahnya. Sangat chic dan sangat simpel.

"Dulu Tiffany pernah bilang kalau dia sangat menyukai paris dan menara Eiffel. Jadi kupikir dia akan menyukai ini..."

"Pasti dia sangat senang."

"Apa?" Jonghyun tidak yakin dengan apa yang tadi didengarnya. Masalahnya Jinyoung mengatakannya seperti sedang berbisik.

"Pacarmu. Kurasa dia akan sangat senang." Ujar Jinyoung kali ini dengan senyum lebar yang dibuat seikhlas mungkin. Padahal hatinya nyut – nyut blarr daritadi.

Jonghyun menatap jam tangan merah itu kemudian menghela napas. Membalas senyuman Jinyoung, "Semoga."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat makan bareng Sandeul dan Gongchan di McD, Jinyoung melihat suatu fakta yang sangat mengejutkan.

Diluar sana, ditengah guyuran hujan deras yang turun dan diantara kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang lewat, dia melihat sesosok yeoja yang sangat familiar wajahnya.

_Itu bukannya… Tiffany?! Tapi siapa namja disebelahnya? Pria itu sama sekali bukan Jonghyun._

Jinyoung hanya bisa membeku ditempat saat melihat gadis itu lewat dengan seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Namja tinggi itu merangkul mesra bahu Tiffany sambil memegang payung ditangan lainnya. Kalau mereka hanya teman biasa tidak mungkin Tiffany membiarkan saja namja itu merangkul bahunya begitu intim sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala cewek itu?

Gawat. Sepertinya dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Sekarang bagaimana cara memberitahu ini pada Jonghyun?

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Jinnie. Hei kau tidak apa – apa kan? Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu?"

_Ini gara – gara kau, tahu!_

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya kurang tidur."

_Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya._

"Kau begadang lagi? Sudah kubilang jaga kesehatanmu kan. Jauh dari orangtua sebisa mungkin harus menjaga kesehatan sebaik – baiknya. Jangan sampai jadi beban dan malah merepotkan. Arra?" Jonghyun sempat – sempatnya khotbah.

Jinyoung manggut – manggut sok iye, "Terima kasih atas pencerahan di pagi harinya."

Jonghyun terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Sampai jumpa."

Jinyoung hanya balas melambaikan tangan singkat sambil tersenyum simpul. Pemandangan tak mengenakkan kemarin masih terus – menerus menghantuinya. Bahkan semalam dia sengaja tidak ke beranda untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan Jonghyun. Sekarang dia jadi tidak bisa melihat Jonghyun tanpa otomatis teringat akan wajah tersenyum Tiffany saat bersama namja itu. Gak tau kenapa orang lain yang berbuat kok malah dia yang merasa bersalah. Mungkin itu karena dia tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana cara dia mengatakannya semudah itu tanpa dicap sebagai pengadu?

_Apa aku harus bilang?_

_Bukankah sebagai teman yang baik aku harus mengingatkannya?_

_Tapi gimana caranya?_

_Apa aku bisa mengatakannya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

(*this is the missing part)

.

.

Nada dering yang panjang disertai getaran dari bawah bantal Jinyoung membangunkan tidur lelap namja itu. Kemarin kekurangan tidur bikin dia balas dendam untuk tidur sepuasnya hari ini.

Jinyoung berdecak kesal dengan siapapun oknum gila dan kurang kerjaan yang sengaja membangunkannya tepat di jam dua belas malam seperti ini.

"Halo?! Siapa in…"

"SURPRISEEEEE! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUN JINYOUNG"

"SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA JUNG JINYOUNGG!"

"SELAMAT TAMBAH TUA, MUSANG JELEEK!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRANPA. JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIRANNYA."

Omelan Jinyoung segera tertelan kembali saat mendengar suara pekikan yang menyerang telinganya secara bersamaan itu. Membuat namja itu otomatis menjauhkan ponselnya saking kagetnya. Dia sangat hapal dengan suara – suara berisik yang barusan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun beruntun kepadanya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keempat temannya Sandeul, Gongchan, Baro dan CNU. Meskipun Baro dan CNU sekarang sudah beda kampus, tapi tetap tak lupa berkumpul dan memberi ucapan selamat secara bersamaan dihari ulang tahunnya tepat pada jam dua belas malam. Saat pergantian tanggal. Lalu pada keesokan harinya mereka selalu hang out bareng untuk merayakannya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan turun – temurun sejak jaman SMA dulu.

"Jinyoung? Yak! Mana sih? Kau belum mati kan?" Yang ini suara Sandeul.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tadi pingsan sebentar karena terlalu senang." Jawab Jinyoung asbun.

"Dasar lebay. Masih gak berubah juga." Ledek Baro.

"Well, terserah kalian mau bilang apa tapi yang paling penting terima kasih ucapannya teman – teman."

"SAMA – SAMA. SARAENGHAYO JUNG JINYOUNG." Ucap keempat orang itu nyaris berbarengan.

Jinyoung terkikik kecil, "Nado saranghae, chingudeul."

"Besok kita mau hang out kemana nih?" Tanya Gongchan.

"Mana kutahu. Tanya nih sama yang lagi ulang tahun. Besok mau kemana?" Tanya CNU.

"Entahlah. Aku belum punya…" Kalimat Jinyoung terputus saat dia melihat sebuah kado yang terbungkus rapi dengan pita yang cantik dan tergeletak di atas meja di berandanya. Jinyoung mengambil kado itu dari meja dan memperhatikannya lekat – lekat. Ternyata di bagian bawahnya ada tertempel kartu ucapan kecil. Jinyoung membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertera di kartu ucapan itu.

Happy birthday. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu

Tapi, semoga kau suka.

~Jonghyun~

_Jonghyun? Ini dari Jonghyun?_

Jinyoung menoleh kearah beranda tetangganya itu. Tapi pintunya tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda – tanda Jonghyun bakal keluar menemuinya. Pasti tadi saat dia terlelap, Jonghyun diam – diam menyebrang ke berandanya untuk meletakkan ini di atas mejanya. Sangat dimaklumi jika Jonghyun melakukan itu. Toh, teras beranda antar kamar sangat dekat sekali jaraknya. Jadi tinggal sekali menjulurkan kaki, nyampe deh ke sebelah. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah perasaan Jinyoung yang jadi semakin bimbang dan tak tentu arah.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera membuka pita kemudian merobek bungkusan kadonya.

"Jinyoung?"

"Heloooo?"

"Kau masih disana kan?"

"Jinnie-ya! Jawab dong! Jangan diam saja."

"Halooo…"

Jinyoung tidak lagi fokus mendengar berondongan teriakan berisik di ponselnya, karena dia sedang terfokus sama satu benda yang sekarang lagi ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Aksesori cincin perak dengan bandul mutiara kecil berbentuk bintang di tengahnya.

Jinyoung tidak tahu harus terharu atau senang. Karena ini sangat…

Ini sangat indah…

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Jinyoung benar – benar tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya saat ia membaca satu lagi note kecil yang sengaja dimasukkan Jonghyun di dalam box.

I wish I could see a starlit night

With you all the time… with you forever

_Dasar bodoh…_

_Kalau diperlakukan begini, mana bisa aku berhenti berharap?_

_Kenapa dia berikan ini padaku?  
Padahal dia kan punya pacar!_

_Jonghyun bodoh!_

_Apa maunya sih?_

.

.

.

.

_-TBC-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: *Sorry guys, karena kebegoan authornya (;-,-) jadi lupa ada bagian yang lupa saya masukkan disini (pantes aja kok ceritanya jadi agak rancu?) hahah maapin ya buat yang udah baca (Tolong jangan bantai saya) ...


	4. Chapter 4

**STARLIT NIGHT**

BRAAAKKKK, BRUAKKKK, PRANG, DUAAKKKK!

Lagi – lagi terdengar suara benda – benda gaib berjatuhan. Jinyoung mendesis jengkel. Bahkan di malam ulang tahunnya dia tidak bisa merasa tenang sedikit saja.

"Aku maunya Alexandre Christie. Payah! Ini sih jam murahan!" Terdengar suara teriakan penyihir jahat Tiffany yang memecah gendang telinga.

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Mulai lagi."

Jinyoung termenung. Ingatannya kembali ke lima hari yang lalu saat Jonghyun susah payah membeli jam tangan itu untuk Tiffany dengan senyum serta binar harapan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Kok hatinya berasa panas ya? Kok dia merasa gak terima ya? Dan satu lagi, kenapa dia merasa sedih membayangkan wajah kecewa Jonghyun saat tahu jika hasil jerih payah dan usahanya tidak dihargai seperti itu?

Gak tau bisikan apa yang mendorong Jinyoung untuk tidak boleh membiarkan namja itu terus – menerus berada di bawah cengkraman yeoja tak tahu diri macam Tiffany. Dia merasa dia harus bertindak. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tidak boleh terus berdiam diri sementara dibalik tembok ini namja yang dia sukai sedang diperlakukan tidak adil.

Tok, Tok, Tok.

Jonghyun membuka pintu dan kedua matanya melebar shock seketika mendapati Jinyoung sudah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan ekspresi siaga satu. READY TO WAR.

"Jinyoung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab. Malah main nyelonong masuk aja.

"Yak! Tunggu! Mau apa kau?" Jonghyun panik. Tidak biasa – biasanya Jinyoung seperti ini, "Hei!"

"…"

"Yak! Jinyoungie!"

"Oh, kita kedatangan tamu rupanya. Ini kan teman sok mu yang berani mengataiku waktu itu. Mau apa lagi kau kesini?! Mau melanjutkan yang waktu itu, eoh?!" Tukas Tiffany sengak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jinyoung tertawa sengit, "Maaf ya. aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan wanita ber-IQ cetek sepertimu."

Jonghyun tercekat. Baru kali ini mendengar Jinyoung bersikap frontal seperti ini. Dia memang sudah tahu Jinyoung sejak awal tidak pernah menyukai Tiffany. Tapi Jonghyun tidak menyangka Jinyoung bisa berkata sadis seperti itu.

Lebih – lebih Tiffany, dia terperangah shock dan gak terimalah pastinya dikatain begitu. Kalau saja dia medusa, rambut – rambutnya udah pada berdiri terus berubah jadi ular yang bisa menghanguskan Jinyoung hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"APA KAU BILANNGGG!?" Tiffany murka. Dia mirip monster raksasa yang siap menyantap gedung – gedung pencakar langit sebagai cemilannya.

Jinyoung mengabaikan teriakan menggelegar perontok bulu ketek dari Tiffany. Dia gak takut sama sekali, "Otakmu itu kosong ya?! Sampai – sampai tidak tahu perasaannya waktu membeli jam tangan itu?!"

Jonghyun melongo.

Tiffany meledak. Darahnya mendidih dan sudah sampai ke ubun – ubun, "Wah, wah! Ckckck, lihat siapa ini. Apa kau tameng Jonghyun?! Atau pahlawan pelindungnya?! Kau dibayar berapa sama Jonghyun, hah?! Atau jangan – jangan… diantara kalian ada sesuatu, kan?! Iya?! Ayoo ngakuuu?!" Tatapan bengis yeoja itu beralih ke Jonghyun, "KAU SIAPANYA COWOK INI!? Apa jangan – jangan dia cowok simpananmu?! Ayo ngaku?!"

"Maaf, Nuna. KAU SALAH BESAR. Karena…" Tatapan murka Tiffany dan tatapan sulit ditebak Jonghyun kembali beralih ke Jinyoung, "Karena…" Kedua tangan Jinyoung mengepal kuat. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya, "Karena… aku… justru aku yang suka padanya."

Jonghyun tertegun mendengar pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. Tidak menyangka namja ini akan bertindak sejauh ini sampai menyatakan cinta segala di depan siluman alligator jadi – jadian macam Tiffany. Sungguh suatu tindakan yang membutuhkan keberanian dan tekad yang ekstra.

Jonghyun tersenyum. Cincin pemberiannya sudah melingkar di jari manis Jinyoung. Dia semakin menyayangi namja cantik ini.

"Sebenarnya… yang selingkuh itu justru kamu kan?" Serang Jonghyun langsung ke Tiffany.

"A… apa?!" Tiffany tercekat. Diserang bertubi – tubi begitu gimana gak shock.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya?"

Tiffany mematung. Tidak mampu berkata – kata. Dia sudah kalah total sekarang. Belangnya ketahuan.

"Yaaah, tapi gak masalah kok. Soalnya…" Jonghyun merangkul Jinyoung dan menarik tubuh namja itu dalam pelukannya, "Aku juga berniat mau selingkuh sih."

Kalau saja sikonnya dia lagi gak di medan perang dalam misi: 'Melawan Nenek Sihir Jahat dan Menyelamatkan Pangeran Tampan Dari Cengkraman', udah daritadi Jinyoung mati bahagia dalam pelukan Jonghyun.

JEDERRRRR! Serasa ada petir yang menyambar Tiffany dan membakar cewek itu tanpa ampun. Merubahnya jadi serpihan – serpihan abu yang sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Cukup sudah! Dia sudah gak tahan lagi. Cowok di dunia ini masih banyak. Bukan cuma Lee Jonghyun!

"DASAR MAHASISWA KERE! Aku gak sudi denganmu! BODOH! AMIT – AMIT! Kalian menjijikkan! Bikin mataku sakit! Mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir, Lee Jonghyun! Dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!"

BRAK. Pintu terbanting kasar dan membuat barang – barang dalam kamar Jonghyun jadi bergetar hebat kayak lagi gempa bumi.

"Oke. Dengan senang hati."

Jinyoung tertawa.

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ke balkon yuk. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa senekat tadi?"

Jinyoung menarik napas, "Harus ada seseorang yang menyadarkan otak dangkal cewek itu. Dan sepertinya aku merasa terhormat hari ini sudah memberinya 'pencerahan' langsung di depan matamu."

Jonghyun tersenyum, "Kau benar. Selama ini aku tidak menyadarkannya. Malah semakin memanjakannya dan membuat sikap egoisnya semakin buruk."

"…"

"Jinyoung."

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih ya." Ucap Jonghyun tulus.

Senyum manis Jinyoung merekah. Senyum yang dibarengi dengan pipi yang merona merah, "Iya. Sama – sama. Aku hanya tidak rela mendengar nenek sihir itu meneriaki mu setiap hari. Aku heran saja kenapa kau bisa bertahan. Kalau aku jadi kau, dari dulu sudah kucampurkan racun dalam minumannya."

Jonghyun tertawa renyah, "Aigooo! Ternyata tampang – tampang imut sepertimu bisa juga merencanakan skenario pembunuhan."

Jinyoung cengengesan salting. Namun cengengesannya itu segera berganti dengan perasaan gugup dan senang bukan kepalang saat tiba – tiba Jonghyun meraih tangannya.

"Wahh… ternyata sesuai dugaanku. Cincin ini terlihat sangat cantik di jarimu." Sejurus kemudian, Jonghyun semakin mendekatkan tangan Jinyoung ke wajahnya lalu mengecup keduanya dengan lembut.

Duh, bisa gak sih Jinyoung pingsan dulu? Soalnya ini benar – benar… tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata – kata. Mengetahui ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sungguh sangat senang bukan kepalang.

"Hmm… karena aku tidak pandai mengungkapkannya lewat kalimat… bagaimana kalau lewat lagu saja?"

Belum sempat Jinyoung bertanya, namja itu sudah menyanyikan lagu STARLIT NIGHT versi korea yang membuat degub jantungnya salto tak karuan. Kenapa sih Jonghyun so cheesy banget malam ini? Pake serenading segala. Dia kan jadi gak tahan. Mana feelnya dapat banget lagi. Angin sepoi – sepoi yang menerpa wajah, background taburan bintang di langit malam kota Seoul disertai kerlap – kerlip cahaya lampu kota yang sangat indah. Membuat Jinyoung harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan air mata terharunya.

"Jung Jinyoung…" Tukas Jonghyun setelah mengakhiri serenadenya, "Maukah kau terus dan selamanya menjadi inspirasi bagi karya – karyaku? Aku akan merasa sangat terhormat bisa menulis tentang dirimu. Seperti yang selalu kulakukan pada lagu – laguku sebelumnya."

Jinyoung terhenyak. Berarti lagu – lagu indah yang Jonghyun perdengarkan selama ini itu…

Jonghyun semakin memperdalam tatapannya, "Yes. It's all about you, chagi." Tukas Jonghyun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jinyoung.

Melihat Jinyoung yang hanya terdiam membuat Jonghyun mengambil tindakan lebih.

Chu~! Satu kecupan kilat berhasil mendarat di bibir pink Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana?"

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, detak jantungnya berdebar gila – gilaan, "Ne, hyung. Aku mau." Jawab Jinyoung dengan tersipu – sipu malu dan senyum termanis yang pernah ada dimuka bumi. Itu menurut Jonghyun.

"Hyung? Panggil aku 'oppa' ya?"

Jinyoung terbelalak kaget, "Mwo? Andwae! Aku kan bukan yeoja."

Jonghyun tertawa lalu membenamkan tubuh ramping Jinyoung dalam pelukannya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sangat cantik seperti seorang yeoja. Jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Terserah deh." Jinyoung melingkarkan tangannya semakin erat di tubuh Jonghyun. Jonghyun membalasnya dengan mengecup mesra puncak kepala namja cantik dalam pelukannya ini. Sedetik kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Hei, Jinnie."

"Wae?"

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu judul laguku yang berikutnya."

Jinyoung menatap Jonghyun antusias, "Mwo? Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Jonghyun balas menatap dengan penuh arti dan senyum tengil, "Foxy."

"Fo… Foxy? Kenapa?"

Senyum tengil Jonghyun berubah jadi senyum misterius, "Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri."

Sejurus kemudian, Jonghyun semakin mempererat pelukannya lalu menautkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Jinyoung. Ciuman panas pun terjadi. Kedua kelopak mata Jinyoung terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat sekaligus nikmat dari bibir Jonghyun, sementara bibirnya ikut membalas lumatan bibir Jonghyun.

"Nghh." Jinyoung melenguh saat Jonghyun menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Jonghyun. Mencengkeram surai namja itu.

Lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Jinyoung terdengar semakin keras ketika lidah Jonghyun menelusup masuk kedalam mulutnya, menjelajahi tiap rongga dalam mulutnya. Seketika lidah mereka saling bertaut, melakukan tongue wrestling. Setelah itu Jonghyun kembali melumat bibir Jinyoung baru kemudian berpindah ke leher Jinyoung, mencumbu tiap sisi leher jenjangnya. Dan lanjut menyibakkan kerah baju Jinyoung, mencium bahu putihnya sambil memberikan gigitan kecil di bahu Jinyoung, menghisapnya kuat – kuat hingga meninggalkan redmark yang tercetak jelas.

"Saranghaeyo, Foxy…" Desis Jonghyun dengan nada berat dan seduktif di telinga Jinyoung.

"Nado saranghae, hyung." Balas Jinyoung mencoba untuk tidak bergetar dengan debaran jantung yang bisa dirasakan oleh Jonghyun. Membuat namja itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hyuungg…"

Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatan membuka kancing atas baju Jinyoung, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin membantuku mencari inspirasi lagu?"

Jinyoung melongo tak percaya, "Yang begini dibilang nyari inspirasi lagu?"

"Mau bantu atau tidak?" Pancing Jonghyun dengan senyum jahil.

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Mau sih… tapi…" Jinyoung bermain – main dengan kerah baju Jonghyun, "Jangan diluar sini dong. Kan dingin…" Tukasnya dengan nada yang dibuat manja sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya in a sexy way.

"Kenapa? Kupikir akan romantis jika dilakukan dibawah langit malam yang penuh bintang..."

Jinyoung tertawa lalu memukul manja dada bidang Jonghyun, "Oppa lebai! Memangnya kau mau dilihat semua orang?"

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita diatas sini."

"Tetap saja akan ada yang melihat kita dari bawah sana."  
"Kau gak seru, Foxy." Cibir Jonghyun.

Jinyoung menjulurkan lidah, "Biarin."

"Masih berani juga menunjukkan lidah. Mau kulahap lagi, eoh?" Ancam Jonghyun.

"Coba saja." Tantang Jinyoung.

Kedua lovey – dovey itupun kembali melanjutkan acara bermesraannya dengan ribuan bintang di langit malam sebagai saksinya.

"I saw a falling star

And I made a wish upon the tiny spark, then

My heart belongs to you forever, forever more

I hope my wish can be heard to the sky…

Do you know the story of you and me

That is shining in this world?

Unchangingly always by my side

Your heart is making me shine

Hey, look at the night sky

Do you know why that glitters?

Our minds become a star with one accord

Glitter in the night sky. And like your mind, baby.

And it is shining somewhere tonight

Do you know the story of you and me

That is shining in this world?

Unchangingly always by my side

Your heart is making me shine

I hope that this feeling

Can continue shining on forever

Yes, I hope that your and my feelings

Will surely become a single star

I sing a song with all my heart, my heart

Do you know the story of you and me

That is shining in this world?

Unchangingly always by my side

Your heart is making me shine

I wish I could see a starlit night

With you all the time… with you forever

Do you know the story of you and me

That is shining in this world?

Unchangingly always by my side

Your heart is making me shine…"

-FIN-

A/N : Karena aku masih sangat pemula di dunia per-FF-an, jadi dibutuhkan

masukan dan saran dari teman – teman readers ^^. Ingat ya, don't bash!

Thanks yang udah baca sampai sejauh ini. Hope U Like it.


End file.
